Chapter 16
Contract of Destruction is the 16th chapter of Cho Jung-man's Witch Hunter. Summary Tasha and the other A-Class finally arrive at HQ. Tarras and Ran leave while Xing says his mission is over after he escorts Elmar to Vihyungrang's office. Cougar sees that Tasha and the rest came back and comments about this to his secretary Felice Fidelier. Hearing the name "Tasha" she remembers thatLinda told her Tasha failed the mission. Interested, Cougar asks her to explain in greater detail. Xing asks Tasha if he wants to spar once his job is done, although Tasha says not with the likes of him. Cougar appears in front of Tasha telling him it's a good idea to train considering Tasha failed a mission he was so confident in doing. Trying to piss Tasha off, Cougar continues that this was the limit of someone who relies on a weapon made by a witch. Tasha walks up to Cougar looking very serious. Cougar asks if he upset Tasha, only to have Tasha reply how he's confused as to why Cougar was on eye level with him since Cougar is 6cm shorter than him. Startled Cougar tells him not to change the subject. Noticing Cougar's reaction, Tasha decides to have fun and examine Cougar closer. Upon seeing Cougar's shoes he laughs saying that since his shoes are 3cm tall, Cougar's shoes has to be 9cm tall. Tasha goes on saying that Cougars taking his height too seriously as even witches at most wear heels that are 8cm tall. Cougar replies that it didn't matter as he was going to grow taller soon, which makes Tasha question his statement due to how much Cougar grew in the past two years. Cougar tells Tasha not to say anymore, but Tasha continues saying that in the past two years as he grew about 5cm, Cougar exactly grew 0.5cm. Hearing this shocks Cougar enough to have his soul come out, also shocking Xing and Elmar. As Tasha walks away the two try to revive him, but he gets up on his own demanding Tasha to come back. Tasha ignores Cougar as he calls Tasha a cheater and a swindler, but when Cougar calls Tasha a white hair bastard, Tasha shoots Cougar aiming at his head, only to hit his hat instead as Xing managed to slightly redirect Tasha's shot. Xing scolds Tasha but Tasha replies that his white hair is proof that he was an apprentice to Edea, so he'll kill anyone who insults her or his white hair. Xing tells him he should work on his temper as Cougar interrupts saying that's something he'll beat into Tasha to make him pay for ruining his hat. He tells Xing to move out of the way as lighting appears around him. Halloween appears bringing her sword to Cougar's neck telling him he's the one who'll regret it. Confused with her new appearance, Cougar cancels out his lightning demanding to know who she was. She replies that she was Halloween, Tasha's pumpkin supporter, he questions this saying she can't be the stupid pumpkin much to her irritation. Words shows up noting that Halloween wasn't a normal supporter and tells her to watch where she puts her blade. Cougar remarks that she said she was the pumpkin only to have Words question why he was so surprised with her changing appearance. When Halloween doesn't withdraw her blade , Words touches it causing it to become extremely heavy as he states that was the weight of her sins. Halloween yells for Tasha to which Tasha states he was going to do it anyway. Tasha gives Halloween maximum mana allowing her to lift her sword up although the weight caused the floor to crack underneath her. The four rush at each other commencing their fight. Elmar tries to rush in and stop them but Xing appears in time to stop her stating that they were among the top the A-Class, and she'll be killed if she tries to stop them. He states that the one who can stop them has arrived and as the four were about to attack each other they are suddenly blown back revealing Vihyungrang an S-class WH. Vihyungrang asks when the HQ became a playground for kids, holding Tasha's gun, Halloween's sword, Cougar's glove, and Words' eye patch. He tells them that his ghost ladies will get involved if they continue. Words tells Cougar to leave as he walks away and Vihyungrang turns to Tasha scolding him in particular. He tells Tasha not to cause anymore trouble as it causes him who under Edea's request is Tasha's guardian, to look bad. Tasha rudely replies and leaves as Xing explains to Viyungrang that Tasha was pissed cause he failed a mission. Vihyungrang sees Elmar and asks her to follow him. Halloween asks how Vihyungrang did that as she didn't see or feel any mana. Tasha explains that Vihyungrang's code name was Phantom Knight and he was WH's strongest S-Class, a ghost summoning shaman. Back at Vihyungrang's office, he shows Elmar a hilt telling her it can be her new supporter. She is unsure so Vihyungrang explains it's a weapon that killed countless people. He says it's her choice in the end but this was how desperate they were for A-Class WH. Hearing that she can raise up to A-Class level she decides to do it and is taken to Tirving. There she stands in a waist level of blood and a naked lady with long hair emerges from the blood. She calls Elmar foolish and tells her that if they make a contract Elmar has to satisfy Tirving's never ending blood-lust and in return Elmar will be given power. Wanting strength to protect her comrades and not be weak, she agrees telling Tirving to use her own blood is she must. Tirving finishes the contract telling Elmar she'll watch her glory and destruction. Elmar returns and vein like things come out of the hilt and attach to Elmar's arm. It sucks Elmar's blood forming it into a blade entirely made of her blood. Vihyungrang says she is the perfect master as she can use healing magic to no end and congratulates her for her upgrade from a B-Class to an A-Class. Linda finds Halloween clothes to where and asks Tasha what he thinks. Tasha thanks Linda for her assistance disappointing Linda with his answer. Tasha and Halloween leave and Halloween angrily demands that they go the other way. Tasha says the room is this way only to have Halloween yell she wanted to train in the training room. He tells her to train by herself to which she slams him hard into the wall. He asks her what she's doing but she yells at him to stop acting like a brainless cockroach just because he lost. She demands that that the Tasha she knew would train and make their enemies pay and that he doesn't deserve to be her master when he acts like this. He listens to her advise telling her he doesn't know who the master is when she acts like this. He tells her to come to the training room so that he can remind her of his strength. Before they leave, Tasha comments that she looks good in those clothes, although she reacts stating she didn't have any money. Tasha instantly get's a call and is shocked to read the message which demanded all A-Class to immediately return to HQ as highest priority. Meanwhile the two human supporters from South's meeting are destroying the Bairong empire and Britian. At the south HQ, the HQ is destroyed by the witch South, no WH able to stand against her. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights Tasha Godspell and Halloween vs Cougar Kunein and Words Blondy von Worth (started and concluded) South vs WH south HQ (started and concluded) Category:Chapters